batman_anarkyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sara Lance (Earth-1)
For other people who used the "Canary" identity, see Canary. Sara Evelyn Lance '''(born December 13, 1987) is the daughter of Quentin Lance and the late vigilante Dinah Lance, estranged sister of meta-human criminal, Laurel Lance and mother of William Lance, the illegitimate son of Oliver Queen. Sara met and slept with Oliver Queen whilst he was still going out with her sister which caused her to become pregnant with Oliver's child and after Laurel found out it caused estrangement between the two. After the birth of her child and the death of her mother, Sara finally matured and even honoured her mother's legacy by becoming the second '''Black Canary whilst Laurel, overwhelmed with sadness, went on a killing spree of the police force and became a wanted criminal. Biography Early Life Sara Lance was born to Quentin and Dinah Lance on December 13, 1987, two years after her older sister, Laurel, was born. Growing up, the two sisters were extremely close, almost inseparable, much to the delight of their parents. Sadly, in 1995, when Sara was only eight years old, her mother was gunned down by the SCPD which caused her to grow into a rebellious teenager, drinking and taking drugs every chance she took and by the age of fourteen, Sara had been arrested twice for underage drinking and vandalism. At Sara's eighteenth birthday party, she met and took a liking to her sister's boyfriend, Oliver Queen, which led to the two sleeping together behind Laurel's back. This resulted in Sara falling pregnant with Oliver's baby and once Laurel found out, she began to despise Sara and then promptly broke up with Oliver. After this incident, the sister's relationship would never be the same again. After the birth of her son who she named William, Sara began to reevaluate her life and aspired to become a better person. She stopped drinking and focused on her grades, eventually being accepted into nursing school. Becoming Black Canary SCPD Massacre TBA Personality As a teenager, Sara was known as one of the most rebellious teenagers in her neighbourhood. She was a reckless party girl that would go drinking every night and sleep with whoever she came across. This eventually led to her sleeping with her sister's boyfriend, Oliver Queen, and becoming pregnant with his child. This had a huge impact on Sara's life and helped her grow into a mature young woman and single mother. After her mother's death, Sara realised that someone had to continue the Black Canary legacy and with her sister becoming a criminal, she realised it was meant to be her. All of this led to Sara finally growing up and living her life responsibly, becoming the second Black Canary. Abilities * 'Peak Human Physical Condition: '''When Sara hoped to become the second Black Canary after her mother, she constantly pushed herself to become her best self, taking up several self defence classes at once, already becoming very fit. She then trained with local martial arts trainers and eventually she was in top physical condition, becoming so strong that she was able to lift a grown woman on top of a desk and also tackle someone to the other side of a room. ** '''Acrobatics/Free Running: '''Sara is capable of jumping across rooftops of extremely high buildings, also doing several flips in order to safely reach her desired place. She is also able to fall from an extremely tall ledge and land directly on her feet, unscathed. ** '''Honed Senses: '''Sara is able to sense incoming attacks and quickly react to them. She was able to block several of Laurel Lance's attacks from behind and even take the woman down. Equipment * 'Black Canary Suit: 'Sara wears a protective, black leather suit whilst fighting crime as the Black Canary that also uses a mask to hide her identity from criminals. * '''Bo Staff: '''As Black Canary, Sara uses a bo staff as her main weapon to fight against crime. Appearances ''Batman: Anarky Green Arrow Behind the Scenes * Sara is the one of the few characters that did not originate from the comics but rather from The CW television series, Arrow, working as a first Black Canary before Laurel Lance took up the mantle herself. Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth-1 Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes